Experiences of an Odd Nature
by FallenAngelFromTheSky
Summary: "Men are rats, listen to me, they're fleas on rats, worse than that, they're amoebas on fleas on rats. I mean, they're too low for even the dogs to bite. The only man a girl can depend on is a daddy."
1. Masseuse Rachel

**Prompt from LiveJournal Drabble Meme: "**_I swear a good massage is the easiest way in my pants. Not that there's a hard way... but you know what I mean."_

The whole weekend had been tenuous for the whole Glee club, Mr. Schue included. They had gotten past Sectionals and had beaten the a-cappella choir and the glee club with the elderly folks. Now it was time to go and beat Vocal Adrenaline and another choir that had made it past Sectionals and to Regionals. Mr. Schue had been riding them hard ever since they had won. He had introduced seven new numbers in the past two weeks and had them perfect the music and choreography.

They had just finished the choreography for Cowboy Casanova, which involved a whole bunch of new choreography that made them twist, turn, and perform stunts that made their muscles tensed up. It was a Saturday, weekend practiced were mandatory now on Saturdays and Sundays from ten to five every single day, and they were sitting on the floor of the stage, too tired to move, and nursing bumps and bruises from colliding with each other and the floor.

Rachel sat away from the rest of the Glee club, placing an ice pack on the side of her head where Finn's elbow had slammed into it. Finn tended to be running into her more and more now-a-days, ever since they had broken up due to the huge blowout after she had found out the truth about Santana. Having secluded herself from the rest of the group after the break-up, she no longer cared to attempt to be one of the group.

The rest of the glee club was complaining about all their sore muscles and of how many times Finn had run into them and where. Rachel wanted to put in her two cents and say that he had bumped into her seven times with an hour and how many times he had accidentally "pushed" her to the ground and the bruises and bumps on her head from just Finn. But she stayed silent, watching her co-members nurse their bumps and bruises back to where they were able to stand up and walk to retrieve their stuff from the choir room.

Rachel, however, stayed on the ground keeping the ice pack against a particularly nasty bruise on her cheek where Finn's hand had landed when he was trying to twirl her and had slapped her instead of grabbing her hand. Everyone had left, save for one person. Noah Puckerman sat across the stage, dangling his legs over the side of the stage. He wore a black tank top, loose sweatpants, and sneakers. He also was rubbing his shoulders, trying to get the knots in them loose.

Ever since Beth had been born and Puck had been released from juvie, he had begun to be reclusive and quiet, staying away from group functions and bonding. He had not wanted anything to do with the Glee club afterwards, but he snapped at them when they questioned him that it was the only thing that kept him sane anymore.

"Hello, Noah," She said from the opposite side of the stage as him.

"Berry," He mumbled, still rubbing his shoulder. He kept vigorously rubbing his shoulder, looking like he was trying to get rid of the knot in his back.

"How are you," She whispered, hating the silence and animosity between the two.

"I'm fine, Berry," He grumbled, still not looking at her. His head was down as he continued to rub at his back.

"You know, the polite response to me would be to ask me how I am fairing on this particular day," Rachel said, still looking at his back.

"Berry, you really don't want to mess with me right now," He snapped, finally turning his head and looking over his shoulder to glare at her with as much hatred as he could muster.

"I was just stating that that was the polite response to when someone asks you how you are fairing," She said tiredly, watching as he continued to rub his shoulder.

"I am tired, hungry, and sore. You really don't want to continue this fucked up conversation right now," He snapped at her, watching her face sink a little bit.

"You really should watch your language, Noah. It is a particularly horrid habit, to swear. It is vile and uncouth to let loose such language," She insisted, giving him a tired glare right back.

"I don't give a flying _fuck_, Berry. My language should mean nothing to you," He said, swearing softly as he moved back around to face the seating in the auditorium.

Sighing softly, Rachel stood up quietly and made her way over to Noah and knelt down behind him. "Lay on your stomach, Noah," She said in his ear. He jumped into the air and quickly turned his head, which resulted in him cracking his neck violently.

"What the fuck are you doing, Crazy? Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something," He demanded, moving at least a foot away from her.

"No, Noah, your back is hurting from the choreography today. I am just going to assist in alleviating some of the pain by performing a massage," Rachel said, nodding softly in his back to lie down.

He looked reluctantly at her as if she was going to behead him or chop off and eat one of his toes. Nodding softly, he took his shirt off, revealing his rippling muscles and his lovely arms. Then, he laid down his sweater jacket, put his head on it, and lie down, back up. Slowly and carefully, Rachel sat up on her knees and straddled Noah on his butt and then sitting down softly, distributing her weight carefully.

He groaned softly as she began pressing her hands and fingers down into the sore muscles of his shoulder blades and back. She pushed down into the soft tissue to get it unknotted and compliant to move with her hands that were pressing into his muscle. When she got to a particular part on his back, he groaned loudly. Noticing the tight knot, she started to work at it by stubbornly pushing into the muscle and rolling the balls of her hands to help work it out.

At one point when she reaches about his mid-back, he mumbles, "Right there, keep it right there." Smiling slightly, she continued to work at the knot that was under his skin.

"You're so tight, Noah," She murmured as she continued to work her way down his back and onto his lower back near the waist band of his sweat pants. He chuckled at her statement.

"I am always tight, babe, you just have to find the right spot," He growled seductively up at her.

Rachel glared down at him as she massaged his hips to get the loose and fleshy again, instead of tight and knotty. As she finished, he growled when she got off of him.

"That felt so great," Puck mumbled as he sat up, cracking his back loudly, which made him sigh and Rachel wince at the noise. Looking at her, he sighed and said, "Thank you, Rachel, for giving me a massage." Nodding softly, she stood up slowly, wincing as her own muscles complained. "Do you need a massage," He asked, giving her a sly smile.

"No, I am fine; I have a massage chair at home that hits all the right spots. And, plus, you are welcome for the massage. I have performed one in quite a while, so I was a little rusty," She said, turning her back to get some knots out of it.

"Babe, if that was rusty, I have to see you when you forget everything you know. That was the best massage I have ever had. I swear a good massage is the easiest way in my pants. Not that there's a hard way... but you know what I mean," He sent her a sly smile as she glared at him.

"Noah, really, you can be so uncouth sometimes," She sneered and started to walk away.

"I'll show you how uncouth I can really be," Puck growled and he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back to him, all the angles and lines of their body touching point for point.

She gasped, looking into his hazel eyes. She was breathing heavily, waiting for the next action of the boy in front of her. All of a sudden, he swooped down and captured her lips between his own and started to massage her lips.

Sooner than she would have liked, he released her and started to walk away. As he left, he said, "That's pay-back for the massage. You massage me and I massage you."

**Well, readers, there is the end of my one-shot! I hope you like it! Review and tell me how you think it is!**

**Fallen**


	2. Life Savers

**LiveJournal Prompt:**___Rachel trying to kill herself, Puck saves her_.

It had all begun after Regionals when they had lost to Vocal Adrenaline and she had just started her junior year. They all blamed her for losing because she had dated Jesse and he had switched back over to his original team. But then, her mom was the director of Vocal Adrenaline and they accused her of not trying her best because she wanted to quit to join her mom's team. They also blamed her for them losing when she had sung her heart out for her team.

The slushies had started up the day her junior year began. Karofsky was the first, but then, throughout the same day, all of the football, basketball,football teams, including the Cheerios had slushied her, most of them in their team groups. She expected the slushies from the members of the sports teams, but then the members of the Glee team started to do the same. All of them, except for Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez had slushied her, even Artie.

She had secluded herself from the Glee club, her other peers, her family, and her teachers more and more every single day. She had come to the part where she had approached Mr. Schuester and had surrendered all of her solos; she now just wanted to blend in with the group instead of sticking out and being ridiculed for her mistakes, no matter how small they were.

It had been around three weeks into her junior year when she stopped eating all together. Her dads were in Atlantic City until after the New Year and she was all alone to wallow in her sadness.

It had just begun to snow in middle November when she was really starting to deteriorate from the lack of nutrition and the insults being thrown at her every single day. After two months of being slushied and insulted, she had learned how to move through school without being noticed. As she walked through the hallway, she hugged the walls or the rows of lockers whenever possible. Before even reaching her locker, a hand reached out, grabbed her, and slammed her back into the metal storage units.

Looking up, she saw that it was David Karofsky, her own personal torture unit. "What's up, treasure trail," He sneered, moving up into her personal space so that she could smell his breath, which smelled of spear mint and tobacco.

"Please let me go," She whispered, trying to move away from him. Just as she moved an inch away from his grasp, he grabbed her again and slammed her back into the lockers.

"Don't even think about it," He growled. "I have a bone to pick with you, slut." Rachel backed up trying to keep him away from so close to her face.

"I will speak to you if you could back away a few feet," She said softly, moving her head away from his. In retaliation to what she said, he pushed her shoulders back roughly and into the lockers. She hit her head, making her feel dazed and lightheaded.

"I will do whatever the hell I want to do, whore. My teacher told me today that I was so stupid that I would have to take chemistry over again. I can't take chem over again; I will get kicked off of the football team. She gave me some extra credit, a paper, about some type of historical shit about the periodic table."

"What does this have to do with me," She squirmed against the lock that was pressing into her hip.

He grabbed her again and then slammed her back into the lockers. "You are so fucking stupid, you are going to write the paper for me and if it doesn't give me an A+, oh, you'll be sorry," He said, slamming a fist next to her head.

As she closed her eyes in fear, she heard a yell come out from down the hallway, "Hey, Karofsky! What the hell are you doing?" Surprised, her eyes snapped open and saw Puck standing there with a furious look on his face. Looking up from her face, Karofsky turned to see him standing there and turned to confront him. Before she could be involved in another confrontation, she scurried away to go to the auditorium to spend her lunch on the stage, eating and then making her way to the rest of her classes that day.

When the time for Glee came, she made her way slowly to the choir room and made her way up to the chair in the corner. As all the members in the show choir came in the room, nine out of eleven of them all glared at her. They all sat on the opposite side of the room as Rachel, she heard some people calling her RuPaul, whore, slut, gold digger, traitor, and so many more names than that. Mr. Schuester, when he entered the classroom, glared at her also.

She had gotten used to this over time, her teachers, her classmates, and her teammates all glared at her now, for unjustified reasons. Not wanting to bring notice to herself anymore than she already had, she kept herself tightly tucked back into the corner.

"Alright, everyone, the assignment for today was to come up for a solo and sing it in front of the club," Mr. Schue said, smiling.

"More solos, Mr. Schue? Miss. Diva over here has all the solos in here and we never have our chance to shine," Mercedes complained, pointing at Rachel.

"Well, I guess we can skip the assignment for the week," He said, looking up at everyone else with a confused look on his face.

"She gave up all her solos because you complained every single day, Jones. She hasn't been given one for two months and you're still complaining? What do you want to happen, for her to stop singing at all," Santana snapped up at the complainer.

Mercedes stopped talking at the Cheerio that snapped at her. Santana turned around and looked at Mr. Schue, "I want to sing my solo, and I worked hard on this. Plus, I want to hear Rachel's song."

Nodding his head, he motioned his hand up for her to come up to the front. The beginning notes of "I Kissed a Girl" started and she blew it out of the park. Next up, it was Rachel's turn to sing. She moved to get up, motioned to Brad to begin playing, and the eerie piano music began. She opened her mouth and began to sing:

"_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside__  
__Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without__  
__Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow__  
__Oh, but God I wanna let it go___

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone__  
__Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show__  
__Never wanted it to be so cold__  
__Just didn't drink enough to say you love me___

_I can't hold on to me__  
__Wonder what's wrong with me?___

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside__  
__Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without__  
__Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow___

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time__  
__Drown my will to fly__  
__Here in the darkness I know myself__  
__Can't break free until I let it go, let me go___

_Darling, I forgive you after all__  
__Anything is better than to be alone__  
__And in the end I guess I had to fall__  
__Always find my place among the ashes___

_I can't hold on to me__  
__Wonder what's wrong with me?___

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside__  
__Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without__  
__Lithium, stay in love with mmm__  
__I'm gonna let it go"_

Somewhere near the middle of the song she had zoned out, only the music and the lyrics flowing through her head. As the piano faded out and the guitars hung onto the last note, Rachel looked up to nine of the other Glee members rolling their eyes at her song, Mr. Schuester half paying attention, and only Noah and Santana paying attention to the song and the meaning of the song she had just done.

"Wow, that was absolutely terrible," She heard Mercedes snap at her.

"I completely agree, she was totally flat and had no feeling behind the song. Why did you choose that one, RuPaul? You saying you want to off yourself because you have no friends? Well, go ahead! None of us care," Quinn yelled at her. Rachel backed up as if the words had hurt her physically.

"No, we don't want her to kill herself," Finn spoke up finally, "We need her talent to win Sectionals." That was when the tears started to peak out from the corner of her eyes and began flowing down her cheeks.

"What the fuck is wrong with you freaks," Santana exclaimed. "She has done nothing to you stupid fuckers. All she has ever done is give into your stupid, messed up demands and now you are all tearing her down. What is wrong with you?"

"She is a freak, which is enough of a reason. And since when did you start defending her, San," Quinn demanded, glaring down at the girl in front of her.

Before she could hear Santana's rebuttal, she flew out of the room, to the parking lot, and to her car, tears flowing down her face the whole time. Before she could make it into her car after she had unlocked it, she felt a mass of cold, chunky liquid hit and be thrown down her back.

Knowing if she turned around, she would be hit in the face with more, she kept her back to her assailants as slushy after slushy hit her in the back. When it had finally all stopped, one of the football players grabbed her by the scruff of her sweatshirt and slammed her into her car.

She cried out as she hit her head on the aluminum on her car. Her attacker whispered in her ear, his breath smelled like spear mint and tobacco, "You never said you would do my paper for me, Berry. Are you going to do what is smart or do what is stupid and be hurt so badly you can't even walk?" She whimpered and nodded vigorously in compliance with him. "Good, I will see you tomorrow with my 5,000 word essay." He smashed her back into the car and he walked away, his ignorant goons following him.

She stood there for what felt like an hour but was only fifteen minutes in reality. Not caring about the stains she would leave in her car, she got in and drove home quickly. She ran up the stairs, tears flowing down her face, wanting everything to just end.

As she reached her room, she flew to her bathroom, not hearing the door to her house open downstairs. She ran into her bathroom and grabbed her father's razor that had been waiting on her sink for her to finally gather the courage. _"I am done with this. I can't do this anymore,"_ She thought as she gripped the razor. She made one shallow incision when the door to the bathroom was flung open and she dropped the razor in surprise as she turned to see the intruder.

It was Noah, her life saver.

That was the beginning for her; that was the whole start of the next chapter of her life. He was her savior, and so was Santana who had been downstairs, waiting for Puck's yell to call 911. Rachel started to go to a psychologist who helped her become healthier and strengthen her defenses. The whole Glee club was brought down off of their high horses after they heard about what happened to Rachel. The rest of the high school still tormented her in their unique way, but she could deal with it now.

Santana had become her ultimate protector, kicking anybody's ass if they took one step towards her. Noah was now her lover, her boyfriend, her best friend, and her support system. He loved her more every day, he said, and made sure that she knew of that fact. These two were her life savers and they always would be.

Every time that one of the trio would need candy, one of them pulled out a life saver.

**I decided to make this a series of one-shots…something I have never done before. Wish me luck! Review and my heart will sing a song to you!**

**Fallen**


	3. Happy Mother's Day!

**LiveJournal Prompt: **_I'm about to give you three Jewish babies in one go. Happy Mother's Day, Ma._

Rachel and Noah Puckerman had been married for only a week when they found out she was pregnant. They had taken their honeymoon before the wedding due to Rachel being in a show that was immediately starting two days after they got married. When it was a week and she started throwing up constantly, he started to get worried. Every morning at five o'clock sharp, she would be dashing out of bed and into the bathroom to completely empty her stomach of any food that was left in there. She took three pregnancy tests that all confirmed that was impregnated with Noah's spawn. She didn't realize then that three was about to become their new lucky number.

After rejoicing in the news of the hopes of the new life that was going to be brought into the world with their genes and looks, Rachel made an appointment at the OBGYN's office at the hospital in downtown Manhattan. When they arrived to have her first ultrasound, they expected to see their child on the screen. Well...There child was on the screen, but then there was another, and another.

They were having triplets.

Mrs. Puckerman, or Mariam as she kept insisting Rachel call her, had been pushing for kids ever since she had learned of their dating. They had started dating when they were seniors in high school after everything had cooled down from Babygate and the whole debacle of Finn cheating on Rachel continuously with Santana. Noah had been the one to be there to pick up the pieces so someone was there for her at a time that no one else was.

Ever since that dinner with Mariam telling her that she was dating her son, it was serious, and yes, she was Jewish, Mariam had been hinting at grandchildren, even though they were only seventeen. When they had announced their engagement at the age of twenty, Mariam had been more insistent on having a grandchild to make their family feel fuller than it was at that point. But Rachel was still going through Julliard and Noah was finishing up NYU, they both shared a small apartment in lower east side Manhattan. They had finally both graduated May of their senior year and both started to work full-time. Rachel was an actress in several off-Broadway productions and then she finally got her first part in a Broadway production. It was a supporting role, she had lines, and she was going to make the best out of it.

The show would only last two months and by that point, the doctor had said, she would be around four months along, and she should be fine for the next two months for dancing and singing, but she had to take it easy. Noah, however, became one of New York's finest. He was a police officer of the NYPD. He entered into the Police Academy immediately after graduation, exited the Academy with flying colors, and now had friends in the force who knew him as Ark. This was all Rachel's fault; he would accuse her, because she consistently called him Noah and his partner picked up on it and started to call him Noah's Ark. But over time it got shortened to just Ark.

When they had found out about the triplets, Rachel knew that they would have to find a special way to tell Noah's mother. They couldn't just call her and tell her, they needed to figure out something unique. It was Mother's Day coming up soon, so they were planning on flying back home to surprise her for the annual holiday. They also had bought a house in Lima to raise their family in their old hometown to be around family. The house was right down the street from the old Puckerman house and Rachel was taking over for Mr. Schuester as the Glee director and the music teacher for another person. On the day that they were flying back, they were in the gift shop waiting for their flight to be announced from La Guardia Airport while Noah was reading the Mother's Day cards and Rachel was looking at the snacks for the plane ride and determining which ones were vegan appropriate.

All of a sudden, Rachel hears her name being called by her husband over to the care aisle. When she approached him, he had the look on his face that showed that the light bulb actually went off in his head that didn't go off very often. "What," She said, surprised.

"We can tell her through a card," He said, a proud look on his face. "It's great! We can tell her about the mini-Pucks through a card!"

Rachel suddenly broke into a laugh that made him glare at her. "Don't glare at me, Noah Puckerman. I think it's a great idea," She said, "I was just laughing because I can picture her face in my head right now. Her reaction will be priceless."

"That's a good plan," He smiled down at his wife with his famous Puckerman smirk.

After the two-and-a-half flight from New York to Dayton, Ohio, she and Noah drove the hour-and-a-half drive from the airport to Lima, they arrived, finally, right outside Noah's old house. "Are you ready to do this," Rachel smiled at her husband from the passenger's seat and grabbing his hand in a vice grip.

"Definitely," He said, excited and got out of the car to grab their bags from the trunk. Making their way up to the front door, they paused on the stoop. Noah went to ring the doorbell, but Rachel just grabbed the door knob and pushed it open.

They quietly moved into the house, deposited their suitcases silently by the staircase, and made their way to the kitchen where they heard his mom softly singing to himself and the smell of a stew wafting into them. As they walked into the kitchen, they saw Mariam Puckerman dancing around the kitchen, a spoon in her hand, and stirring the stew that was on the stove. Her back was towards them as them leaned up against the entryway to the kitchen.

Elia, Noah's sixteen-year-old sister, was sitting at the kitchen doing her homework and when she saw a movement she looked up and saw her brother and sister-in-law standing there in the doorway. Her face perked up and she softly nodded her head as Rachel put a finger over her mouth to make sure she didn't say anything.

Just as Mariam turned around to grab a spice from the cupboard full spices behind her, her eyes drifted over to her son and daughter-in-law standing in the doorway and stopped in a dead halt. Then she screamed.

"Oh, my," She says and then says something quietly under her breath in Hebrew that Rachel did not quite catch. Mariam puts her hand over her heart and walks over to Rachel and Noah. "Noah, you know better than to scare someone of such old age," She chastises, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ah, Ma, you're not that old," Noah said, smiling at her and bent down to gather the small woman into his arms and gave her a tight hug. After releasing her from a long, tight, and warm hug, Mariam made her way over to Rachel to give her a hug.

"My daughter, how are you," She asked, holding Rachel at arm's length to look at her from head to toe. "Are you pregnant yet," She questioned, looking into Rachel's eyes.

"I am fine, Mariam, and no, I am not pregnant, yet," She said, pulling out all of her best acting skills to lie to her mother-in-law.

Sighing, the older woman nodded and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "I will pray for you two," Mariam said, patting Rachel on the back and moved back to the stove towards her stew.

Rachel glared at Noah, motioning towards his mother to give her the card. He shook his head vigorously and pointed at the calendar, motioning to the day of Mother's Day, which was tomorrow.

After Mariam had gotten over the initial shock of her children having surprised her for the motherly holiday, they all sat down and started eating the stew with kosher meat in it. They both rested in Noah's childhood room which had been turned into a guest room and no longer looked like his brooding, teenager room. The room had been painted a light beige, had a queen sized bed now, and a white comforter.

The next day, Noah and Rachel were taking Mariam and Elia out to breakfast to the nicest restaurant in town to celebrate the annual holiday. They arrived at Maurice's and when they were seated, had their breakfasts that consisted of crepes, French toast, eggs, and pancakes. After they had finished their breakfast, it was time to give Mariam her Mother's Day gifts.

Elia went first and gave her mother a basket filled with lotions, shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and candles that had various scents. Mariam kissed her daughter on the cheek in thanks and gave her a hug.

Rachel looked at her mother-in-law and started speaking, "Now, our present is not as beautiful as Elia's is, but we thought you would like it."

Noah handed his mother the card that they had bought for her at the airport. She opened it and on the card read, "Happy Mother's Day, Grandma!"

"Noah, did you get me the wrong Mother's Day card again," She said, looking at her son with the look only a mom would give a child.

"Just open the card, Ma, and please read it out loud," Noah chuckled, looking at his mother.

She sighed and started to read, "Happy Mother's Day, Grandma," She opened the card and read, "We hope you enjoy the present we gave you! Happy Mother's Day, Love, Noah and Rachel. And now, in Noah's messy handwriting, I'm about to give you three Jewish grandbabies in one go. Happy Mother's Day, Ma." Mariam paused after she read this and then all of a sudden let out a shriek that made the whole restaurant turn around and stare at her.

Noah and Rachel looked at her with big smiles on their faces. "Are you serious," Mariam said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Rachel nodded, and put her hand on her stomach, "We're expecting triplets on September thirteenth. We found out a couple months ago, but we wanted to keep a surprise until we saw you today."

Mariam flew out of her chair and around the table to hug her children and gave an especially hard hug to Rachel and whispered in her ear, "Thank you so much, my daughter." Rachel smiled and she felt a tear fall onto her bare shoulder. This made Rachel release her own tears. Noah rolled his eyes at the hormones released from the women next to him.

It was three months later on August 13th, a month earlier than expected, when they were finally born. Each was born within a minute of each other, two boys and a girl. Caleb Asher Puckerman was born first, then Joshua Leon Puckerman, and then the last, in honor of his mother, Lena Mariam Puckerman, was born last.


	4. Bacon is LIFE!

**LiveJournal Prompt: **(As notes on the refrigerator):

_Don't put your rotting Donair pizza in the composter! – From: The Vegan_

_Where else is it supposed to go, Soyfucker? P.S. Bacon is LIFE_

They had been forced to live together since the beginning. Rachel had been accepted into Julliard and was majoring in musical theater. She arrived to find out that they were placing all the musical theater majors and various other majors in an apartment complex off of campus, just one block down from the main campus do to overflow of students. She was supposed to be rooming with a roommate with the name of Laurel Francis, who was also a musical theater major. But, apparently the process had gotten mixed up.

Rachel had moved herself into her new apartment, happy to find it empty so she could get settled into the warm living space. There was already furniture and everything there, all she had to do was to find her bedroom and make it her own. There were no assigned bedrooms, so she chose the apartment on the East side so she could rise with the sun, like she did back home. She figured that her roommate would appreciate it since it was the smaller of the two bedrooms.

As she started unpacking her clothes and hanging them neatly in the closet, she started wondering where the Glee club was now. She knew Quinn, Brittany, and Santana had all gone to colleges out west together, Finn stayed at home and went to community college, Sam was going to Syracuse University to play football for them, Kurt was going to a design school in Chicago somewhere, Mercedes was in Chicago as well, Artie went to a special tech school in Ohio, Tina and Matt were going to university near home where they specialized in music and dance. But, then, she thought of Noah Puckerman, last she had heard of him was that he was not going to college.

When she finished situating the furniture in her room and putting everything in its precise place, she moved out to the kitchen to start putting her stuff in a cupboard that she clearly marked 'Rachel's Soy Food'. When she finally put her food away, she set up a composter in the corner for the food scraps that could be used for compost. She sighed, she was all sweaty and all she wanted to do was take a shower and relax before her first day of classes tomorrow. She got in the shower, took a long hot shower, got out, wrapped a towel around her body, and walked out into the living room only to be faced with an all too familiar face.

Noah Puckerman.

"What the fuck," These were the first words of greeting coming out of his mouth. "Are you really so crazy that you would follow me from high school, to college, and then walk around naked in my apartment, Berry," He snapped.

Rachel stood there in complete astonishment. "What are you doing here, Noah," She asked, "The door was locked, I specifically double locked it so no one could enter without a key." She gripped the towel tighter, trying to avoid looking into his hazel eyes.

"This is my apartment, I got into Julliard late because they had me on a wait list and some idiot dropped out so they let me in, and you're still half-naked," He smirked, looking up and down her body appreciatively.

"No, my roommate's name is Laurel Francis, I live in 2B, and I live on an all female student floor, you are on the wrong floor," Rachel snapped, holding the towel closer to her body. "If you would wait a minute, I will go get clothes on and I will bring back the proof."

"You can get the proof if you want, but you don't have to put clothes on," He smirked his trademark smirk at him.

She huffed at him frustrated and stomped off to her room, changed into sweats and a tank top, and came back out of her room with her room assignment. "See, 2B, Laurel Francis, Lexington Hall," She said, pointedly showing him every last detail.

"Yes well," He said angrily and pulled his out his pocket. While her's was nice, straight, and preserved in a folder marked 'Julliard', his was crumpled and wrinkled from being in his pocket. "My roommate was supposed to be Derrick Lawson and I am supposed to live in 2B in Lexington Hall."

Rachel growled, threw her head back, and gave a little scream. "We need to call the Residence Director's office."Puck nodded his head eagerly in compliance.

"No way am I living with your crazy ass the rest of the year," He grumbled and received a glare from her in return. They called the office and they said they had an overflow of students and some students were in co-ed rooms with one another because of the overflow. They would have to live together the rest of the year because of the situation. When hearing this, Rachel screamed and flopped down on the couch provided by the university.

"How are we going to do this," She said, looking up at him.

"I guess, since we can't get another room, we have to put up with each other's shit for the rest of the year," He said, smirking at her.

"To get through this year, can you please watch the crass language, Noah," Rachel asked, tiredly.

He looked like he was thinking for a moment and then paused, "Um...no thanks, don't think I will." He smirked, went to his room, and closed the door.

She screamed back at him in anger and collapsed down on to the couch to try and get her breathing back to normal. Okay, she was going to spend the next nine months living with Noah Puckerman, the boy who had tortured her for four years throughout school. She could do this; she could deal with his torture and sexual comments to her when he lived right across the hallway. Wait…what was she kidding? She couldn't do this, she couldn't live with him, she couldn't even function with him in the same room without starting an argument for ten minutes at the least. Rachel would try, she promised herself, she would try and get along with him just because she needed to get through Julliard and be a successful actress. Every famous person has bumps in their careers; this was just one of them.

They cohabitated with each other for a month before the problems really started to set in. At first it was minor, him leaving the cap on his toothpaste off and the toothpaste leaking onto the sink for so long that it hardened and would not fully come off even with bleach. Then he got into the cupboard that was clearly marked as her's and he ate all of her soy chocolate granola bars. Even though, she knew he hated soy, and it said soy on the box. Then he started to leave the remnants of his food out on the counters of the immaculate counters and let it rot there until she came by and threw it out.

She realized that he ate meat, and she had come to terms with that, but what he did one day really set her off. He would come home sometimes with girls in tow or his buddies to blare the television and leave the place trashed afterwards. There was an unsaid rule between the two that he didn't touch her composter or put things in it, he knew it was important to her. He threw his things away; she used the composter for things that could be composted.

One morning in around mid-November it was the last straw with her testosterone filled roommate. She came out of her shower after working out on her elliptical, and went to make her daily cup of tea for the morning. When she went to throw the teabag in the garbage, her eyes glanced over her composter and saw a rotting pizza on mixed in with the compost items. Looking closer at the pizza she saw chunks of bacon on each individual piece of bacon.

She glared at the composter and the pizza that was mixed in with it. He knew the rule; she had made it very clear with him. Carefully, one-by-one, she picked out the pieces of the pizza, put them on a piece of paper towel, and stuck them right in front of his door, so when he stepped out of his room, he would step in it.

Finding a piece of paper near the phone, she scribbled a little note to him, and then stuck it on the fridge with a magnet so he would see it when he got up. She left for the day, went to classes, dance, practice for a musical being put on by the school, and then came home to find the apartment empty. She looked down in front of Noah's door and saw that it was free of pizza, the floor had no grease stains from the pizza, and she looked in the bathroom and saw no toothpaste mess, and then went to the kitchen to see the response to her note.

Her note was still attached to the fridge, and it read,_ "__Don't put your rotting Donair pizza in the composter! – From: The Vegan"_. Then, in response to her note, there was another note below hers in his messy handwriting, she saw another note, _"Where else is it supposed to go, Soyfucker? P.S. Bacon is LIFE!" _She scowled at the note and his crude language, but then she looked over at the composter, and there was the pizza again, mixed in with the composter.

Rachel glared at the composter, took the whole bucket, and walked into Noah's room, and dumped the whole thing onto his bed. _'There'._ She thought in satisfaction. She stormed out of his bedroom, slammed the door, and sat at the table in the kitchen and started to do her homework. About three hours later, nearer to six, Noah finally showed up without anyone in tow, and came into the apartment. The look on his face was tired but with anticipation.

"Hey, Berry, how's it going," He asked, a smirk crossing his face.

"Fine, Noah, and you," She asked, without looking up from her textbooks.

"Pretty dandy today," He said, his smirk falling from his face a little bit. "Find anything interesting today?" He sat down across the table from her so he could actually see her face.

"No, not really," She said, and kept reading. Huffing in frustration, he walked over to his room, opened the door, and then slammed the door shut.

She looked up from her textbooks and looked at the door he had just gone through, waiting for the yell.

As if right on cue, she heard him yell, "BERRY!"

Little did she know, he had laid down in the compost pile on his bed. He smelled like compost for a week and he learned two lessons from this little encounter:

Don't put pizza in the compost.

And

Don't EVER mess with Rachel Berry, she will retaliate.

**Hope you love it! I loved writing it!**

**Fallen**


	5. Lift and Toss

**LiveJournal Drabble Meme Prompt: **_The glee boys are fooling around and Rachel gets hurt._

**AND**

_"Did you just call me your girlfriend?"__  
__"No I didn't."__  
__"Yes you did."__  
__"No I didn't."__  
__"Yes you did."__  
__"No. I didn't."__  
__"Yes you did and shut up you're ruining it."_

They had finally tied Sectionals easily against the Dayton Academy Warblers and won against the elderly folks' glee club and they were celebrating. Kurt had finally returned to McKinley after realizing that he was lost without Glee club. Mr. Schue had decided to let them pick a fun song for a reward and they had picked _Our Kind of Love _by Lady Antebellum. The choreography in the song involved lifts and turns and some tosses between members. When they had finally completed the song, choreography and music, they all yelled in celebration.

The glee girls, Kurt included, all convened on the right side of the stage and were making plans for the weekend. The glee guys were on the opposite side of the stage making plans for that weekend as well to play video games and fool around. But then, as Rachel was talking to Mercedes about the sleepover for the weekend, she felt two hands around her waist and being lifted up and carried over to the opposite side of the stage. Shrieking, Rachel looked down at the person that was carrying her and saw that it was Sam.

"Sam, let me go this instant," Rachel shrieked, squirming in his strong hands/

"We need you for a moment, Rach," He said, dropping her in front of him in the middle of the Glee guys.

She stood there; hand on her hip, and eyebrow raised. "Well, what do you want," She asked, looking around at the boys who were staring at her. All of a sudden, another hand reached out and grabbed her around the waist, lifted her, and threw her to another set of hands that caught her around the waist. When she finally landed on the ground, she finally reacted in the sound of another shriek.

Looking behind her, she saw it was Finn that had caught her this time around. "Is that how you do the lift and toss, Rachel? Or is it something like this," Finn asked, picking her up bridal style and then tossed her across the circle towards another Glee guy. This time, the one who caught her was Mike. She was breathing heavily now, frightened that if one of them dropped her she would be hurt.

"Please put me down," She said to Mike so that only he could hear.

"But, Rach, we want to know how to do the lift and toss right. Is this how we do it," Mike asked, held her up and tossed her over his shoulder towards another pair of hands that caught her around the waist that bent her body and then flipped her around and onto her feet finally. The person who caught her, Puck, kept his hands firmly on her waist.

Rachel's body was shaking now; she hadn't been expecting to be thrown so many times within a short period of time. "Or does it go this way," Puck breathed in her ear, gripping her waist firmly, picked her up, and flipped her through the air over to Sam who went to catch her but when he went to catch her, he was too late. When he was supposed to have caught her, she would have landed standing up, but instead, she landed on her feet, and immediately cried out in pain.

Falling over, she grabbed her ankle in pain and the tears started to fall from her eyes. The pain shot up her leg as she sat on the floor of the stage. The Glee girls on the opposite side of the stage looked over in alarm as they heard her cry of pain. The boys stood frozen as she clutched at her ankle fiercely. The first person to come to her side was Noah Puckerman and he knelt down at her side.

"Berry, where does it hurt," He questioned quickly, looking up and down her leg.

"My ankle," She said through gritted teeth, pointing at her left one.

"Okay, I am going to take off your shoe and your sock. It will hurt, but only for a moment. I am going to try and be as careful as I can. On the count of three; one, two, three," He said, quickly taking off her athletic shoe and then her sock. As he took both off, she let out another cry of pain and gritted her teeth harder.

"How does it look," She said, trying to keep her eyes away from her injury.

"Don't freak out, but I think it might be broken," Puck said, gently handling the quickly bruising and swollen bone. "Someone go get Mr. Schue and someone else get the nurse." Finn and Sam rushed out of the auditorium to get the desired staff. When Mr. Schue and the nurse came back with Finn and Sam, the nurse placed ice on Rachel's ankle while she called for an ambulance to come due to the severity of the injury.

For the first time since he arrived, Mr. Schue looked around at the Glee club. His eyebrow raised, he asked his students, "What happened?"

The club looked at one another and the girls and Kurt pointed at the guys standing across the circle gathered around Rachel. The teacher turned his attention to the majority of the male population in the club. "We were just messing around, we promise." Mike started.

"We were just practicing the lift and toss that you showed us how to do and then…" Finn continued, scuffing his shoes on the floor.

"We were practicing with Rachel and tossing her between us and….." Sam added onto the relaying of the chain of events.

"I went to throw Rachel to Sam and it was a bad throw and Sam didn't catch her at the right time and she fell and this happened," Puck continued as he grasped Rachel's hand and she squeezed it hard, conveying the amount of pain she was in.

Mr. Schuester shook his head, looking at the floor and pinching the bridge of his nose due to the ever present headache whenever he dealt with situations like these. "Didn't I tell you guys specifically _not _to practice that move without myself here to make sure something like this didn't happen?"

The boys nodded their heads and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "Now, we need to get Rachel to the hospital, because the ambulance is here. But, you do well to remember that all you boys are in trouble. I will deal with you later," Mr. Schue said, saying this as the paramedics wheeled in a stretcher.

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel found herself being put into the back of the ambulance with a space beside her for someone to ride to the hospital with her. Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee club stood at the back of the ambulance staring in at her. "Sweetheart, do you want someone to ride with you to the hospital," Asked the middle aged EMT.

At the same time, Mr. Schue and Puck moved to get into the back of the ambulance with her. The teacher turned in shock to look at his student. "Who are you each to her," The EMT asked, looking suspiciously down at the two men.

"I'm her teacher," Mr. Schue said.

"I'm her boyfriend," Puck quickly lied. The paramedic quickly turned to Rachel for affirmation, but she was breathing slowly in and out to even out her breathing.

"Alright, boyfriend, get in here. Teacher, you can follow us," The woman said as Puck hopped up into the back of the ambulance.

The ride to the hospital was spent with the paramedic taking Rachel's vitals and Puck holding Rachel's hand as she squeezed it due to the pain. When they arrived at the emergency room, Mr. Schue was coming in right behind them with the rest of the Glee club. As Mr. Schue attempted to call her fathers, Rachel was wheeled back into a section of a long room cordoned off by curtains with Puck by her side.

The nurses gave her an icepack and some pain medication and then soon someone was there to take an x-ray. When the x-ray was performed, she was taken back to the place where the bed had been and Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee club were waiting for her. All of the guys immediately started apologizing to her the minute she came into view.

The pain meds had taken effect and the throbbing pain in her ankle had retreated to a dull ache. Rachel shook her head, keeping the boys from continuing. "I am going to be perfectly fine. I have sprained my ankle previously due to dancing; I will get through the next couple weeks easily. It was not your fault," Rachel said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

About twenty minutes later, a doctor pulled the curtain back to reveal the whole Glee club and their instructor. His eyes widened at the amount of people in the cramped space. "Hi, Rachel, my name is Dr. Caulking. I see that you hurt yourself pretty badly. I am just going to get down to it and tell you that you broke your ankle."

Rachel looked up at her doctor in shock and confusion. "But…that means…" For the first, and not only, time Rachel Berry was left speechless.

"That means my nurses are going to come in and put you in a cast to set your ankle, give you crutches, and I want you to be on them for six to eight weeks. Make an appointment with an orthopedic surgeon to check on your ankle periodically and then come back here to get your cast removed," He said, looking down at her temporarily stabilized ankle.

"But what about Regionals," Mercedes asked, looking at Mr. Schue.

"She won't be able to dance, unless you can have her sitting during the production, she cannot perform with you. No dancing, no walking, no running, no jumping. Anything that you can do with your crutches, you can do it. Otherwise, follow the RICE method: rest, ice, compress, and elevate," The doctor said.

Rachel nodded at the doctor as he stood up and looked towards the other members of her choir. "It will be okay, I can still sing, we can figure something around that," She said cheerily.

Over the next half-an-hour, the Glee club, besides Puck and Mr. Schue, left the emergency rooms. Rachel's dads were on their second honeymoon in France and couldn't fly back, so they would stay there for the duration of the visit. Two nurses came in, set Rachel's ankle, and put it in a bright purple cast.

Puck ended up taking Rachel home, her being sleepy and with no car. Mr. Schue made him promise to call him when he arrived back at Rachel's empty home. Nodding in agreement, he wheeled Rachel out in the wheelchair and crutches set to the shortest setting under his arm. He eased Rachel up in his truck that Sam had driven over and threw the crutches into the bed of the truck.

When they arrived back at her home after a very quiet ride, Rachel carefully started to ease herself out of the truck, the crutches waiting on the ground to catch her. Immediately Noah got out of the truck and ran around to other side of the car. "What are you doing, Berry," He exclaimed, catching her as she slid out of the truck and before she hit the ground.

"Trying to get out of the automobile, what did it appear as," She snapped. Her ankle was hurting and she just wanted to take the pain killers that made her sleepy and go to bed. It was Friday and she didn't have to go to school tomorrow.

"I am not letting you hurt yourself anymore," He said, sweeping her into his arms bridal style and grabbed the crutches underneath his arms. As he walked through her doorway, which he opened with her spare key above the door jam, she let loose a comment.

"This is not how I picture being carried across the threshold for the first time," She said, putting her head down on his arm. Shaking his head softly, he shut the door behind him and headed up the stairs. Puck laid her down in the bed, rested the crutches next to her bed with easy access. He went into her bathroom, got her a paper cup filled with water and returned to give her the pill and the water. She quickly took the pill and immediately she looked up from the water as if she had remembered something. "Noah, I had a question."

"Spill, B."

"To get into the ambulance, you told the paramedic that you were my boyfriend."

"I did no such thing."

"That means you told her I was your girlfriend."

"I didn't, I said I was your boyfriend."

"Which would mean I was your girlfriend."

"Where did you get that I said you were my girlfriend?"

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No. I didn't."

"Yes you did and shut up you're ruining it." Puck sighed, looking at the girl in front of him.

"Fine, I like you. Happy?" He asked, looking away from the girl in front of him.

"Yes, actually, very. I happen to have extreme amounts of affection for you as well," She said, turning his attention back to her instead of at her carpets.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, I do," She said, smiling back at him. He smiled back at her brightly and then shifted closer to her. Hesitating a little, he moved forwards and kissed her softly. Rachel smiled at him brightly when he withdrew from the kiss.

"Can we do that some more," She asked, her eyelids starting to droop.

"No, Rachel, you need to sleep. You're falling asleep on me now and I can't have a girl falling asleep on the Puckerone when he is trying to kiss her," He sent her a smirk as he tucked her in under the covers and elevated her heavily casted ankle.

The last words that came out her lips before she fell asleep were, "You called me Rachel."

He ended up staying the whole night, sleeping in a chair beside her bed.

**Well…I had to put these two in with each other; they just ended up pairing so well together! I hope you love it! Sorry it took so long!**

**Fallen**


End file.
